one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilac vs Spyro
Lilac vs Spyro is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty-first OMM. Description Freedom Planet vs Spyro! Video game protagonists based on the amazing creatures of dragons do battle next as Season 8 comes to an end. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Backstage of Battlefield (Super Smash Bros.) Smash DLC tryouts. The candidates were buzzing. A selection of aspiring members consisted of: Tails- who fell short on his trial. Freddy Fazbear, was sat twirling his microphone. Shantae had done so well, and then SD'd as she went to spike her practice foe. Goku sat in a huff, denied by his anime heritage. Coming off the stage now, was Sora, who had attempted to qualify, but his hairstyle had made some of the people think he was an anime character. "B-b-b-b-b-b-BUT... I'm Sora!" "Very nice, Sora. But get the hell off the stage." snapped the producer, as he ordered the henchmen to throw him out. He and Goku were simultaneously launched, landing in a heap a few feet away. Suddenly, Lilac sped through the door, panting heavily. "Sorry I'm late." she panted. "But I'm ready to practise." "Another dragon, huh?" the presenter said, tugging his cigar. "I dunno kid, think you're as good as Ridley, Charizard, Corrin or Spyro over there?" "I know ''I am!" Lilac cried out, as she jumped on to the stage. Spyro landed on the opposite side. "Are you sure about this? You've only just got here!" "I know. But you'll see how good I am!" Lilac promised. '"3! 2! 1! GO!" ' The power of Electric Breath slowed down Lilac as she rushed Spyro. The young dragon took her run to a side, and then tried to angle herself for a Dragon Boost. As she closed in, Spyro lowered his head and rushed her. Their heads collided, and there was a double knock back, of which Lilac was the slowest to recover from. Searching for Plan B, Lilac used Guard which protected her from several strikes Spyro wanted to launch. She then finally got her opening, as Spyro flew overhead, it had left him exposed to a Rising Slash, Lilac's hair clonking Spyro across the stage. Spyro circled around, and breathed down flames on Lilac's position, but the freedom fighter managed to repel with her Dragon Cyclone. The flames subsided, but Spyro was able to deliver a head charge, slamming Lilac across the deck. Spyro maintained dominance, breathing Ice Breath which froze over Lilac's attempts at a Blink Dash. Spyro then slammed his tail into Lilac several times and lowered his head one more time. Lilac smugly grinned as she used Dragon Cyclone to drag Spyro in the air. Spyro went to headbutt her, and Lilac delivered the impact in a big way as her hair slammed down on Spyro's skull. The two dragons slammed down to the ground, and desperately tried to pull themselves back up. Spyro went for a head charge, gaining momentum and strength, sparks flying from his feet. And Lilac rushed with her Dragon Boost, slamming into the attack at full throttle. The two jostled, but it was a Boost Breaker from Lilac that broke the deadlock. Spyro's wings offered little help as he was punted off the side of the stage. He desperately went to recover, when Lilac jumped overhead, and used her Dive Kick, spiking Spyro off the side entirely, leaving our winner. '''KO!' Lilac smiled proudly as she landed back on the stage. She then went backstage, eager to see if she made the DLC lists. Sure enough, there she was. A trailer was being put together, with the simple tagline: 'Lilac joins the battle.' She walked past the door, where Goku, Sora and... Shrek of all things... were huddled over, reassuring each other that everything would be okay. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Sash Lilac! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Dragon vs Dragon themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Official vs Indie Video games Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees